This invention relates to telescope signals for rifles, and more particularly to a simplified mount therefor.
Telescope sight mounts provided heretofore are characterized generally by being structurally complex, including several precisely interfitting parts, thereby rendering the mounts quite costly. Some of the mounts require tilting of the scope in its longitudinal direction to achieve attachment to and detachment from a rifle. Scope mounts of this type are limited to use on only those types of rifles which permit such tilting, and even in those cases there is the likelihood of damaging the scope by inadvertently tilting the latter into the rifle. Further, some mounts of the prior art allow longitudinal displacement of the telescope sight in the event the latching mechanism is inadvertently left unlocked. In such instances the recoil action of the rifle may result in detachment of the telescope sight from the rifle, resulting in damage to the sight.